


Luke and Leia's adventure

by FanFicMaster



Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Brother-Sister Relationships, Creampie, F/M, Incest, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 09:55:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28651611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanFicMaster/pseuds/FanFicMaster
Summary: Luke and Leia always had feelings for each other but knew they couldn't act on it as they were brother and sister but one day on a mission to scout out a new rebel base they decided to act upon that desire.
Relationships: Leia Organa & Luke Skywalker, Leia Organa/Luke Skywalker
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	Luke and Leia's adventure

The planet they came across was a small one not on any databases of the imperials but the air on the planet wasnt quite right because they could slowly feel themselves get slowly more aroused. After a whiLe Leia looked down towards lukes crotch to see a huge bulge and realised that it was making her extremely wet, causing a patch to slowly grow on her silky white pants. Leia asked luke "do you want to go back to the ship there is no suitable place for a rebel base here.

So luke said "sure its nearly night anyway". So they headed back to the millenium falcon. They eventually got back to Han Solo's famous ship and decided to have a rest before they took of to report to the rebel alliance.

A few hours later Leia couldnt hold back anymore and slowly moved closer to luke and asked him "so i saw your bulge out there and was wondering if it was for me?".

Luke replied saying "i think the air out there did soemthing to us because i also noticed you were wet and plus we're brother and sister we shouldnt have feelings like this for each other".

Leia didnt care what other people thought she wanted her brother now so she slowly undressed from her clothes infront of Luke causing his cock to become hard, Leia noticed and said "see its not just the air you do like me" 

he said "well its still wrong we shouldn't be doign this " She refused to listen snd instead got down on her knees and started to unbutton lukes pants, Luke was so erect she didnt even have to unbutton the last one his cock popped it off and the pants dropped to the floor showing his cock in its full glory. Leia was wetter then she had ever been and she wanted to taste him, so she wrapped her lips around his massive member and slowly started to suck it, Luke knew there was no stopping now and started to thrust along with her. Leia started to touch her tight wet cunt while sucking her brother's cock and Luke kept thrusting but was close to cumming so he pulled out and said "get ready". Leia stuck her tongue out and waited for her brothers cum to shoot out all over her face and after a few moments the giant cock spewed all over the princess's face covereing it in white. Leia stood up and angrily said " Already, you better still have enough energy to fuck me" Luke looked at his sister and nodded. Then he picked her up and placed her on chair the ready to be fucked, Leia was shocked but her pussy was still soaking and asked her brother "fill me up Luke i need to feel my brothers cock in my tight pussy". Luke Obliged and without warning stuffed his full member into the princess's tight pussy causing her to moan out in pleasure. Luke slapped her ass and called her a dirty slut.

Leia Responded by saying "Make me your dirty slut", So Luke started to speed up and was causing Leia to cum all over her brothers cock but Luke didnt stop fucking her and instead kept making her cum for the next hour until he was ready to cum again and as Leia came for the last time luke came deep inside her soaking wet cunt. as they were both about to fall asleep from the fucking they just endured they both muttered "We need to do this again".


End file.
